What I Didn't See Coming
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Elsa and Anna attend a special school for those with magical ability's and their siblings. Elsa pretends to be powerless. What no one realizes is she has the power of Winter. This includes the ever so charming Jack Frost, who constantly torments her. So what happens when Elsa is asked to tutor Jack? Can they put aside their differences and form a real bond? UNDERGOING EDITING
1. Introduction

**Elsa's POV**

Beep, beep, beep! Out of habit my hand reached out and pressed the off button, nearly knocking it off my nightstand.

I heard a slight groan escape my lips as I sat up in bed, stretching my arms out wide. Another day in paradise, I thought sarcastically.

My hands waved over my body, turning my icy nightgown into a casual blue summer dress with flats. I turned to glance in the mirror, nearly satisfied with my appearance. All that was left was to braid my hair and brush my teeth.

I rushed down the hall, having completed the tasks, and headed towards my sister Anna.

"Ready?" I asked the Strawberry Blonde. She was dressed in a pink lace dress, with a white cover-up. I had no doubt in my mind that she took used her powers to create it.

Anna smiled. "Yep!" She announced, popping the p cheerfully.

Our walk to school was quieter than usual. For once it seemed my bubbly sister didn't want to say anything. I glanced over at her, noting for the first time that she was shyly glancing at the ground while playing with her fingers.

"I have a boyfriend!" She cried suddenly. "I know you don't like Hans, but he asked me out and it was nice and- I don't know, he just made me feel special! He honestly isn't a bad person."

I visibly restrained from rolling my eyes. Hans was the single most despicable human I had ever laid eyes on. He had a power and trust me, he used it. "His power is to spot and _manipulate_ people's worst insecurities!" I icily countered.

"It's not like we choose our powers! You should know that better than anyone." All though she mumbled the last line, I still heard her loud and clear. My fist clenched forcefully, small ice crystal formulating on my palms.

I regulated my breathing, allowing myself to ignore her comment. "What about Kristoff?" Kristoff was a nice boy who seemed to have a thing for my sister. I knew he at least would treat her well. "Everyone knows you have a thing with him. You do wield the same kind of magic."

"Whoopty doo, we both control plants and Spring related things! I'd hardly say we have a thing going on between us." She chuckled. "Besides, you have the same power as a guy who might I say is incredibly hot. It's ironic really."

My nails dug further into my palms, my eyes narrowing furiously. "Jack Frost and I aren't even friends! On the contrary really; I've been tempted far too many times to stab an ice spike straight through his-" I paused, composing myself slightly. "We just aren't friends, okay?"

My sister however merely rolled her eyes. What was it about little sisters that made them so annoying?! "Oh, really?" She asked mockingly. "Then why are you always talking?"

"I've explained this dozens of times, Anna!" I clenched my teeth. "Jack is an irresponsible, reckless, and ignorant prankster, who has seemed to make it his life's mission to make my life a living hell, or as close as he can get. And why, you ask; just because he thinks I have no powers!"

"You could reveal them." Anna suggested with meek hope. "Maybe then he would see you as the special girl you are."

"Anna, you know I can't." I could already feel my throat hardening, hot tears stinging my eyes. "Mom and dad didn't-"

"Mom and dad are dead, okay!?" I realized my sister was just as distressed as me; maybe we just handled pain differently. "And they didn't know any of this! They didn't know there was a secret school dedicated to people like us! They just thought we were freaks!"

I sensed how hurt she felt; how much anger she had stored inside her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "They didn't think we were freaks. They were just afraid, for our sake." I smiled softly at her.

Anna visibly relaxed, allowing me to consider the topic as well. Perhaps things could have been different. Our parents didn't know there was a place- this school -where people freely confessed to having powers; people who were _proud_ of them. No, but our parents had panicked and tried to hide us from prying eyes. Together, Anna and I had mastered our powers, as isolation became our form of protection.

I still vividly remembered the night everything changed. Our parents had died in a car crash, shortly after we gained full control. I had been the one to visit them; Anna was too sad to see them die. It was on their deathbed that they made me promise them something; maybe something I shouldn't have agreed to. Still, right before they slipped away, I vowed to never reveal my powers. Those were the last words they heard; the only connection I have left to them.

I didn't notice tears were streaming down my face until I felt Anna slowly brush her hand across my cheek. "It'll be okay." She comforted. I didn't deserve such a sweet sister.

I smiled at her. Maybe my parents would want me to break the promise now, or maybe they wouldn't. Surely they would want me to enjoy this school. Most here are magical, yet some are merely related to someone with powers. I pretend to be one of them. I know I shouldn't lie like I do, yet I can't shake the feeling that telling the truth would be a worse crime.

As if reading my mind, Anna suddenly grabbed my hand, looking me in the eyes. "They would want this for you. To reveal your powers and be happy."

"At least I can see people for who they are this way." I offered, hoping she wouldn't feel the need to argue. "Jack Frost is admired by so many, yet he always tries to belittle me. If I had revealed my powers I never even would have realized just how rude he can be, and simply because I lack powers."

"You don't though!" Anna smiled pridefully. "Just imagine how great it would be to one-up him with his own power. God knows your power is ten times stronger than his. You're like a Winter- no, ice- queen! You're an _ice_ queen!"

I smiled again, her enthusiasm too contagious for me to resist. "I don't need him to know, Anna. We know and that is enough."

"But-"

"We are too close to the school to argue." I interrupted, knowing our conversation would be overheard

I heard Anna groan, crossing her arms to pout. Still, I was happy to find she didn't try to push the subject any further.

 **XXX**

My arms were placed neatly on my desk as I listened to Mr. Bunnymund, being as attentive as possible while scribbling down some notes on the history lesson.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me, causing me to poke a hole in my paper in incredible frustration. "Chill Miss. Perfect, your paper is going to set on fire if you write any faster." The voice sneered; oh, how I hated that overly confident voice. "I wouldn't think someone with no magical ability would care so much about magic's history."

My lips curved into a smile so sweet it may as well had been made of sugar. "And I wouldn't think someone who comes from a long line of those with magical abilities would dare get so close to someone like me. Aren't you afraid of catching my disease?" I asked, sarcasm lacing each and every word.

"Watch it!" Jack threatened, a scowl on his features. "I'm not afraid to freeze you!"

"Really?" I asked in pure amusement. "Please do. Just remember you will be expelled for using your _incredible_ powers on someone during class; especially someone as weak and defenseless as me. Principle Moon does frown upon that."

I suddenly noticed Jack was smiling a bit too much. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. It was then that I realized frost was spreading across my beautiful notes. He wouldn't, would he?

Jack chuckled as he saw my panic. "Oops!" He melted the frost off, leaving a soaking wet paper on my desk. Apparently, he would.

A groan escaped my throat. Thankfully, writing down notes is really my way of humoring myself. I'd like to think I retain information fairly fast.

Still, Jack walked away, an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

 **XXX**

I wish I could say my day was better off after that. However, Jack made sure I didn't receive any sort of break. Just when I thought he was gone he would pop up behind me, like my own personal stalker.

The worst class was easily Defense and Attack. It isn't that I'm bad at hand to hand combat; I honestly do pretty well. Still, that is the only class in which you are able to use your magical abilities.

Jack hadn't even been my partner, yet he still took it upon himself to shoot ice at my foot. There were snickers throughout the room as I struggled to get my foot free. Apparently, or at least according to Jack, Kristoff should not have engaged in hand to hand combat with me when he could have just blasted me and been done with the whole ordeal. The only decent thing about the whole situation was how our instructor, Mr. North, corrected Jack for interrupting my fight.

The bell releasing me from the torture chamber that is school sounded. Finally, I could head down to the library. I swear there is nothing as calming as sitting in the silence while reading a nice novel, or completing some homework.

"Elsa, may I have a word?" I froze, annoyed to have my escape delayed, yet still unable to ignore the speaker. I turned to face Ms. Tooth, my eighth-hour potions teacher.

"Oh, yes, of course." I nodded, heading towards Ms. Tooth as she stepped away from the other students.

"There is a student who seems to be falling behind in his education. The principle and I both agree you would make the perfect tutor for him, if you are willing that is."

A tutor? I was flattered that she thought I was capable of helping another student. So, maybe spending time with people isn't entirely ideal, but I like helping out. And, besides, this would be an educational process and I could learn a few things myself.

"I'd love to." I answered respectively, hugging my books to my chest.

Ms. Tooth smiled widely. "That is wonderful dear! The student is Jack Frost. I trust you know him; I hear he is quite popular."

I felt my heart banging against my chest, my head screaming at me to back out as fast as possible. Still, I held my composure and smiled sweetly. "I know of him." I answered hesitantly, not trusting myself to say more on the matter. This should certainly be interesting.


	2. Meeting The Tutor

**Jack's POV**

I hated that I was being forced to come to school early. Still, I couldn't help but admit that I have been slacking on my school work. Maybe it's because I don't want to do it. I honestly don't know, but I really can't concentrate during class so I suppose it's my fault.

I forced a smile on my face as I saw Ms. Tooth. "Good morning." I greeted. "Thank you again for finding me a tutor."

"Oh, you are going to love her! You've already met, so I'm sure you know how studious she is. She'll be such a great influence on you!"

I suppressed the urge to laugh; I'm sure some random girl can't magically fix all my academic problems. I'll let her try though. I mean, why not?

"So, who exactly is my tutor?" I asked, suddenly curious as to who the miracle worker was. Clearly, both the principle and Ms. Tooth think very highly of her.

"Oh, of course, it's-"

"Hey." A girl's voice interrupted. I'd know her voice anywhere. "I'm sorry; were you guys in the middle of a conversation?"

just smiled. "You're fine dear." She laughed. "I was just about to tell Jack you are his tutor."

I shook my head, my world spinning. Elsa? Out of the people, my tutor had to be her. "Why would my tutor be an incompetent person with no magic whatsoever?" Each word seemed to roll off my tongue like venom.

Ms. Tooth seemed startled by my reaction. I watched her face harden. "That is very rude of you to say." She scoffed, pushing up her rainbow-colored rims. "Elsa is top of her class in nearly every subject and it is quite generous of her to carve out time to help you."

"Miss. Perfect carved out time for me?" I eyed Elsa suspiciously. Surely she had misguided intentions.

Elsa, however, meekly nodded her head, her arms wrapping her in a hug. I watched as her fingers tugged gently at each other. I've noticed she has a habit of doing that. She suddenly grabbed a paper from her light blue backpack. I noted the way her platinum blonde braid flung around as she moved. I kind of liked the way she styled her hair, I admitted to myself.

"I came up with a schedule." She told me. "Well, at least the rough draft of one. We can edit it if needed."

We, I suddenly registered in my mind. Elsa and I were "we" now. I grabbed the paper from her small hands, scanning the content. "This is like everyday!" I exclaimed in annoyance. "I don't think my brain will let me study that long, especially with you."

Elsa's smile faded as if she just remembered she was here with me. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she dug her fingers into her palm. Still, I knew she wouldn't exchange any words, not in front of an authority figure.

Ms. Tooth, however, seemed about ready to yell at me herself. "You can and you will!" Her voice wasn't loud, but it was commanding. Chills ran up my arms. "If your grades do not improve Principle Moon will have no other choice but to expel you."

I knew I had to accept help. I couldn't let Elsa ruin this for me; I needed to stay at this school.

XXX

Elsa being my tutor quickly proved weird. We haven't even had a tutoring session yet, but things already felt different. I couldn't bring myself to say so much as a word to her.

Eventually, though, it came time for our Friday afternoon tutoring time. I sat down in the library on one of the plusher sofas, admiring the texture of the tan piece of furniture. My eyes suddenly found their way to my watch and I was surprised to find Elsa was supposed to have been here ten minutes ago. She was normally a very punctual girl, being Miss. Perfect and all.

Twenty minutes passed by I noted, playing games on my phone as I waited. There was still no sign of Elsa. Miss. Perfect actually seemed to be standing me up! Perhaps her Goodie Two shoe act really was an act.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa suddenly descended down beside me. It almost seemed she would fall had it not been for the couch. Studying her more closely, I concluded she would have.

Elsa was entirely out of breath as if she had just completed a marathon. More surprisingly though, was the black dust that coated her blue sweater. She had seemed to have a limp before she sat down. Even her braid was out of shape! What the hell had happened?

"What happened to you?" I merely chuckled, not voicing any concerned. Although, I admit I was a bit worried about her condition. Maybe we should reschedule.

The answer to my question, however, seemed to just be Elsa rolling her eyes. Finally, she seemed to capture enough air to give me a real explanation. "It's nothing to concern yourself with." Her voice was icy as if her condition was my fault. "Now, which subject should we begin with?"

"Oh, come on." I insisted, ignoring her question entirely. "You can tell me."

She rolled her eyes once again, a sigh escaping her lips. "If you must know I had an incident occur with Pitch. So, which sub-"

"Pitch?" I interjected. I had seen him a few times on campus. He had jet black spikes for hair, wore this odd cloak with black horses on it, and his skin was an unhealthy kind of grey. Why was he taking to Elsa?

"Honestly Jack, we should get to work." She blinked rapidly a few times. "But well, like you I suppose, Pitch finds it preposterous that people like me crowd this privileged school. It was my fault really. Walking alone like I was, especially through that shortcut through the forest. That is the sort of thing he would take advantage of, no matter how calm the forest appears." She paused, her hands gripping her textbooks far too tight as she replayed the memory. "What subject should-"

"You have to got to the Principle!" I didn't even care that I had cut her off again. Elsa seemed a bit annoyed though.

She scoffed slightly. "Of course not." She rolled her eye yet again. Geez, were her eyes not tired by now. "I do not go looking for trouble; unless you count walking through the forest alone. Going to the Principle is the sort of thing that would merely inspire people to pester me more. I'll be fine on my own."

An unusual pang of guilt hit my chest. Elsa thought I was one of those people. And now, because of it, she was injured and afraid to seek help. "History," I answered, changing the subject. "We should start there; I suck at that subject."

"Okay." Elsa agreed sweetly. My guilt seemed to be growing by the second as I watched her innocently flip through her textbook. In some ways, Elsa seemed like an angel; some pure form of magic. In the end, she deserves Winter powers more than I do.

No, she doesn't, I suddenly countered mentally. I was being ridiculous!

Elsa suddenly cleared her throat, her eyes focused intently on her textbook, each word receiving her utmost attention. Does that not strain her eyes? "So, to put it plainly-"

"That's the best way to put it with me." I hadn't even meant to interrupt her, nor to insult myself. However, listening to the gentle giggle that escaped Elsa's mouth it suddenly seemed worth it. Her laugh was kinda nice.

"Don't interrupt me, Jack." She corrected playfully. "Now, to put it plainly, magic is explained as a gift. It is believed that it all started with a young girl named Lily, whose best friend was the sun-"

"Okay, pause." Elsa gave me a look that was both annoyed and amused. "Please pause is what I meant."

"Fine." She allowed.

I chuckled lightly. "So why do I need to know this rubbage? If you hadn't realized it's impossible to be best friends with a star billions upon billions of miles away."

Elsa giggled again. "I guess you don't need help in astronomy. But, Jack, this so-called rubbage happens to be a myth for why there is magic in the world. I honestly don't believe it either, but we quiz over it so try your best to learn it. Eventually, we will get to the actual facts." Elsa paused, pushing back an escaped strand from her braid. "Anyways, Lily was very kind to the sun. One day, she sat and talked with the sun for hours. The sun was so grateful for its friend that is bestowed upon her a gift. That gift contained many different powers, your own included. Lily decided to share this gift with the world. She crushed it and set it adrift in the air to land on those we now refer to as the Chosen Ones."

"That made no sense whatsoever! I don't mind being called a Choson One though." I laughed, glad to find Elsa doing so as well. "So, don't you hold a grudge against this Lily person for not giving you a power?" I wasn't sure if I meant to say it rudely, or if I honestly wondered.

Elsa seemed to deem it as a real question and began to ponder it. "No." She answered. "I'm just glad she gave one to Anna."

I shot her a confused glance. Who wouldn't want a power? Talking to Elsa seemed to lead me to so many questions.

"So the dust landed on the Chosen Ones." Elsa continued. "And now it is inside them and gets passed down through families: parents to their offsprings."

"But Anna has powers and your parents didn't." I remember Elsa telling me that; Freshman year I think.

Elsa, who didn't recall this, seemed a bit taken back. "How did you know that?"

Blood was rushing to my cheeks. Curse my pale complexion! "Oh, well, know your enemies, right?"

Elsa shrugged slightly, seeming to debate her words. "I'd hardly say we are enemies." She glanced over at me as if asking my permission to continue. "I mean, we are practically alone in this library and you haven't tried to kill me, nor vice versa. Pitch, however, would have tried something within seconds. I guess he's my enemy."

"Yeah, I guess so." I paused, my hand reaching up to rub the nape of my neck. "So, does the theory have an explanation for Anna's powers?"

"Oh, right." Elsa laughed, remembering my question again. "It is believed that those like Anna got their powers from the dust still roaming the Earth, waiting for the right people. But, like you said, it's all rubbish. If the dust knew which people deserved powers then different people would be at this school." Elsa sighed, mumbling something to herself, a look of grief in her eyes.

"Yeah, it would be. This stupid story is honestly why I'm failing. Is it my fault some kid took three seconds to come up with a fantasy about how powers came to be."

Elsa laughed, yet all joy seemed erased from her eyes. "Rubbish." She repeated, seeming sad. "I admit it is far-fetched, just, I guess I still kinda like it. It would be reassuring if you had the power to know this magic dust thought you deserved it." She shrugged slightly. "And, if you were afraid of it. No matter how alone you were you could lean on the fact that you knew, with certainty, that your power was a gift, not a curse." Her eyes were wide and glossy as if her soul had been poured out in her words. Oh, to understand the mystery that is Elsa.

I didn't fret about it though. "Who would be afraid of a power as awesome as mine?" I laughed. "Only an idiot wouldn't want to control Winter."

I looked at Elsa, realizing she seemed far from amused pertaining to my comments. "It was off topic anyway." She dismissed. She quickly changed the topic, allowing a little over an hour more of studying.

"Well, that is all for today." Elsa began packing up her scattered books. "I hated that much less than I presumed I would."

"If only I could say the same." I guess the words sounded more serious than I intended them to because Elsa's face grew hard within seconds. Her icy glare I know all too well appeared.

"Goodbye, Jack." She didn't wait for my response. She just turned swiftly on her heels and left.


	3. Getting Used To each Other

**Elsa's POV**

I rubbed the temples of my head, groaning to myself. The whole time in the library it seemed we were getting along like we were friends. That didn't mean I needed to comment on it. He's such an imbecile; what made me think for a second that me tutoring him would magically fix that? I admitted, at least in the safety of my head, I rather enjoyed being accompanied in the library for once. Jack's commentary was actually a bit comical. I shouldn't have admitted it though; he doesn't need a bigger head. I suppose the blame is on me for this one.

Or is it, I questioned mentally. Jack despises me for something that is nothing more than a lie. He has no idea who I am or what my life is like. Maybe I shouldn't give myself so much pity but, honestly, Jack had no right to add another annoyance to my plate. I had Pitch for that.

"I heard the lock turn and snapped my eyes towards the door. Strawberry Blonde hair appeared, bouncing over to my bed.

"How'd it go?" She asked, smoothing down her dress.

"Fine." Came my simple reply.

A puzzled expression made its way to my sister's face. "Fine as in Jack was his usual jerk of a self." Anna paused, her eyebrows raising suggestively. "Or fine like, _wow_ Jack is full of surprises."

I suppose Jack did surprise me a bit, but he was also an inconsiderate jerk. "Neither." I stopped. "Or, I guess both…? I don't know Anna; it was just fine."

Anna smiled widely. "Really?" Glee was written on her face. "You guys could become friends!"

It was just like Anna to come up with the best possible scenario and decide that would happen. Maybe we were becoming friends; he wasn't so annoying in class earlier today. Still, I couldn't ignore everything he's done to me. At best it seemed we could become acquaintances.

 **XXX**

My pace to potions the next day was a bit rushed. It was quite typical that I would cross paths with Pitch and I hardly had the energy. I knew at least that he wouldn't try anything in the crowded hallways. Still, I'd rather not even have to look at him. Just his appearance sent chills up my spine.

"Hey!" The greeting sounded polite, but I knew it wasn't. I'll have to remember to walk even faster next time. "If it isn't Elsa." Pitch laughed lightly.

"What do you want Pitch?" I growled, looking at the clock with an annoyed expression.

His hand slid on to my waist, the other gently playing with my braid. "Such a beautiful face." His eyes grew sad. "It's a shame you don't have a power to match it."

Laughter was bubbling inside of me at his attempt to offend me. I grabbed his hands, gently leading them off of me. Still holding them I faked a girly expression. "Aww, Pitch, you really think I'm beautiful!" I gushed, letting go of his hands with a look of sorrow. "Sorry, I can't be late to class!" To top it off I blew a small kiss at him, turning around with a small laugh.

Pitch groaned slightly, only causing me to chuckle more. I suppose this school has made me more confident. Yes, I still shy away at times but I do know how to hold my ground.

"What was that?" I spun my head around to meet Jack's ocean blue eyes.

I giggled, slight heat rising to my cheeks. "I was just handling something."

"With an air kiss?" Jack questioned, his hand resting on the nape of his neck.

I only smiled. "If it works, it works."

With that I headed into class, finding an unoccupied counter.

Ms. Tooth shut the door behind Jack and cleared her throat. "For today's assignment, we will be working in pairs." Without hesitation, I began counting the number of people in the room. Sadly, there was an even number meaning I couldn't work alone. I waited for everyone else to pair up so I could simply ask the extra.

I shot a quick glance at Jack as he figured out partners in his group of friends. "You should go with Punzie, Flynn."

I guess Jack is a matchmaker, I thought with a chuckle. I know Rapunzel a bit, as she is friends with Anna. Her hair is a golden blonde color and has a magical healing power. Flynn, on the other hand, has the power of invisibility, which he had a habit of using for the wrong reasons. That was before he met Rapunzel at least. He was a thief before her. Now, the two are nearly always together, it becoming obvious to everyone but them that they like each other.

I sudden tap on my shoulder caused me to jump in surprise.

"Sorry." Jack apologized quickly. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner."

I gave him a look of suspicion. "If you came to sabotage me then I hate to inform you but us being partners would mean your grade would suffer too." I grabbed a cauldron, my eyes landing back on him. "And we both know you can't really afford a bad grade."

He ignored my comment, seeming to find me funny. "Me, sabotage you? Never!" His voice almost sounded sincere. "You mess things up perfectly fine on your own."

There it is. I rolled my eyes, something I seem to do frequently around Jack. God, he was immature! I began pouring in ingredients, ignoring Jack entirely.

"I'm not going to learn anything if you don't let me help." Jack whined, attempting to grab different ingredients.

"I'm not tutoring you right now." I shot back icily. "You do need it though."

"You don't need to be a control freak!" He complained again.

"Last time I checked you enjoy doing nothing!"

Jack shrugged slightly. "People change."

I sighed, backing away from the cauldron. "Stir fifty time clockwise, or until the potion becomes a light blue color like shown in the book; whichever comes first. Then stir fifty times counterclockwise, or until it becomes a musty brown color."

"Blue." He mumbled to himself, stirring terribly. Out of instinct, I grabbed his hands to adjust his technique. Jack nearly spilled the whole potion out of shock. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, stopping his stirring entirely.

"You are stirring incorrectly." I tried explaining. "Be gentle."

"Gentle take forever!" Jack whined.

My eyes rolled once again. "The worst that will happen is that we have to stay a little after class. Not a bad price to pay for a good grade."

"Well, some of us have a life after class and-" He paused, rubbing the nape of his neck. "A-and even if you don't understand what it's like you should still respect it."

My eyes threatened to release tears at any moment. Somehow, Jack seemed to be the only one whose words managed to go straight to my heart. "Well, in case you forgot, we have tutoring after class." I reminded him, attempting to keep my voice even.

"Perfect, just perfect." He tossed his hands up in frustration. "More time I have to spend with you."

"I don't like it either."

"So then why did you agree?" Jack asked, his hands returning to the potion. "What's in it for Miss. Perfect?"

I hated that nickname, I thought with a clenched fist. "I didn't know it was you." I felt frustration overtaking me; if I had just found out the student first. "And, I wasn't just going to back out because you seem to hate me!"

Bitter, I sounded incredibly bitter. Maybe I was bitter. We were not enemies but we weren't friends either. I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. "Why'd you even agree to let me tutor you?"

I glanced over at Jack only to find he was suddenly very focused on his stirring technique. Go figure!

"Because, unlike you, I belong at the school." Each word off his tongue seemed to contain more venom. He had never sounded so angry at me in the past. Or maybe I just hadn't taken as much notice of it. "I don't want to get expelled; to never play Quidditch again. Outside of school, I'd be forced to hide my powers just because people like you won't accept them."

Jack was hardly being fair. It was as if he blamed me for the burden of secrecy. He acted as if I didn't have my own relationship with it. "What is is with Quidditch anyways? Like, wow, you get to fly on a broom and hit large stones at each other with bats."

Jack's aggression seemed to disappear in an instant. He chuckled lightly, raising a brow. "Actually, Elsa, as the Seeker I try to catch a little golden sphere called the Golden Snitch. Heard of it? A lot of times it seems the winner of the game is just determined on whether or not I catch it."

That sounded miserable! "Isn't that a lot of pressure?" I asked, genuinely curious about his answer.

"No, I mean sort of, but it is really fun!" He argued, his eyes lit up. "You should come to a game sometime."

I smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, maybe I will." The potion had turned the muggy brown color sometime during our discussion, so we began packing our stuff and then heading to the library.

We sat down on the same couch and I pulled back out my potions textbook. "Now, as you learned today, the most important thing to remember about potions is to follow the instructions exactly."

Jack listened fairly attentively as I continued telling him about different potions. Maybe it was because we had already fought, but he seemed to be a decent person at this moment. He's actually a good student when he wants to be.

 **XXX**

It had been no more than a couple of weeks since Jack and I began this tutoring arrangement. I admit it had gotten to the point that I easily tolerated being around him. He wasn't near as obnoxious as he had been that day in Potions. His company was almost welcomed now.

I focused my attention on Mr. North, who was reading off the list of partners for our duel today.

"Jack and Elsa." He read aloud. I nearly choked on my own spit. Just when things were going well between us this happens.

Jack had the biggest smirk on his face, nearly shaking with excitement. "I'll go easy on you." He told me.

"Fine, let's make a deal then." I began, giving him a sly smile. "Let's try fighting with no powers."

"Now why would I do th-"

"That is a wonderful idea, Elsa!" Mr. North beamed. "Class, try fighting without powers."

"Why?" Jack questioned, an annoyed frown on his face.

"You will not be able to use your abilities if a fight takes place in a public area." He explained. "That is why you need to grasp the fundamentals."

Jack groaned, while I suddenly felt quite optimistic. Now this would be interesting. "Game on." I readied my hands into fighting position, going straight for that attack by swinging my foot up.

Jacks hand went to block mine, pushing my foot to the side and trying to swing back up to make contact with my chest. I blocked it easily with a rotation to the left, giving myself a better angle. I tried a sidekick, but it only made weak contact.

I hadn't felt like it had been too long after that when decided that our fight was a tie. It was then that I realized all the other fights had finished and some pairs looked awfully bored. My eyes suddenly found the clock, surprised that the class was nearly over. Gently, I took it upon myself to take a seat, both Jack and I breathing heavily to catch our breath.

"I've got to hand it to you." Jack began, interrupting my thoughts. "You're not half bad. Of course, I could have beat you with ease had I used my powers."

I cupped my hand to my ear, giggling. "Do my ears deceive me or did Jack Frost actually give me a compliment?"

"I-" Jack started, only to be cut off by his little sister, Emma Frost.

"He compliments you all the time!" The girl gestured widely with her arms to prove her point, completely ignoring her brother's glare. "He thinks that you're really nice, even though he says mean things to you. He also told me you're really really smart and don't even need magic to be the best in the scho-"

"That's enough Emma!" Jack interrupted, placing a hand over her mouth.

I knew I was blushing; my face probably tomato red. I was never good at these sorts of situations and really wished I could have Flynn's power of invisibility at the moment. Was I expected to say something?

However, to my relief Emma began to walk away, humming lightly. "Jack thinks you're beautiful!" The Brunette squealed from the opposite side of the room. Every pair of eyes suddenly seemed to be on me and Jack. I nervously tugged at my fingers, trying my best not to die right there.

"Little sisters." Jack chuckled, though he seemed far from amused. I honestly did not think he found this situation any more fun than I did. "What you going to do?"

I nodded shyly, focusing purely on my shoes. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get them to focus on Jack. Remind me to die in a hole later.


	4. Dance Invitation

**Jack's POV**

Elsa never brought up what Emma said, which I am grateful for. Why do I even tell Emma things?

"Excited for the dance?" Flynn asked.

"No, but I bet you are" I smirked. "A chance to ask out Punzie."

Flynn matched my smirk. "I think she might say yes. She is all for extra credit."

I chuckled slightly. If you went to the dance you get extra credit, something I need. The question is who should I take.

"I assume you will ask Elsa" Flynn said.

"And why would you assume that?"

"You are practically drooling over her, not to mention you think she is smart, beautiful, and nice."

"Just because Emma said that doesn't make it true" I argued, wishing Flynn hasn't been in my Defense and Attack class.

"Face the facts, you're in love" Flynn said.

I rolled my eyes, walking away.

The next day was Saturday, which means no studying. I walked out of my dorm room to go find Flynn and my other friends, when I noticed a certain girl, with platinum blonde hair, heading towards the library. I followed her cautiously.

She sat down with a book, and curled up. A few stubborn strands of hair hanging out of her braid.

"Care to explain why you are studying on a Saturday?" I asked.

Elsa looked up from her book for a second and met my eyes.

"Remember that day in potions when you said I have no life?" She asked.

I nodded bashfully, wishing I hadn't said that.

"Well you were right" Elsa explained. "Now don't you have some friends to catch up with."

"Nah" I replied. "I think I could use the study time."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You are going to study by choice?"

"Why not?" I replied sitting down near her. "Care to tell me about what you are reading?"

"Does it matter?" Elsa slid her book into her bag, pulling out another, on the history of magic. She began reading deeply, which I decided made it the right time to grab her backpack. I grabbed out the blue book from before.

"Jack give that back!" Elsa demanded.

I read the title. "Winter Spirit? What book is this?"

Elsa turned a bit red as I flipped through the pages.

"This book is all about my power" I pointed out.

Elsa grabbed her book. "So what?" She asked. "It is an interesting power. I have one about spring powers too."

Before I could say anything else, Hiccup walked in. Hiccup is basically my best friend. He has the power to communicate with animals. He specifically loves talking to the dragons from his hometown of Berk.

"Flynn is looking for you" he said. "He didn't believe me when I said you went to the library. We didn't think Elsa was tutoring you today."

"She's not" I replied. "I ran into her, I needed the extra study time."

"Sure" Hiccup said sarcastically. " Well do you want to join us for some Quidditch practice?"

"No thanks, I should study."

"You can go Jack" Elsa said, eyes still on her book. "We have only been studying for two weeks and you have already made amazing progress. You deserve a break."

"See, even Elsa thinks you can take a break" Hiccup argued.

"I think I'm going to stay. After exams in a few weeks I can go back to being free."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It's your life" he said.

After Hiccup had left, Elsa looked up from her book. "What happened to quidditch being life?"

"I'd rather study" I replied.

"You would rather study?" Elsa asked in disbelief. " You know I don't mind studying alone."

I acted like I hadn't heard the last part and grabbed a book to study. I wasn't even sure what I was reading, but I acted deeply into it.

"What are reading Jack?" Elsa asked.

I looked at the book. All the words were jumbled. "Um…"

"It might help if you read the book the right way" Elsa added.

"What?" I asked.

"Your book is upside down" Elsa explained.

I blushed a deep red, turning the book the right way.

"Why are you really here?" Elsa asked placing down her book.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, you know how there is that stupid dance next Friday?"

"I am aware, yes."

"Well I am only going for the extra credit...and you know...I thought since you're my tutor."

Elsa's eyes widened, her blue orbs clearly lost in thought. "Are you asking me to go to the dance with you?"

"Well I was trying" I admitted.

Elsa blushed, matching only my own. "Listen Jack...I would, but I don't dance" she said.

"I think you mean you don't want to dance" I corrected.

"Actually, it's more like I can't dance" Elsa explained.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed grabbing Elsa's hand.

I lead her to a quiet place hidden by some trees.

"I will teach you how to dance" I told her.

Elsa just stared at me. That is when it hit me, Elsa most likely knew how to dance. She just didn't want to go to the dance with me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" I started. "I thought since we are just friends there wouldn't be all the pressure."

"It's just Jamie asked me last week" Elsa said. "Sorry I should have just told you."

"Oh, no problem" I said. My heart began to swell, as it sunk further into my chest. I don't care, I told myself.

"I should probably go now" Elsa said.

I watched her walk away. Well that went well.


	5. Quidditch Game

**Elsa's POV**

What did I just do! I don't have a date to the dance, I wasn't even going to go. Sure, I like extra credit, but I didn't even dream someone would ask me, let alone Jack. I have to go find Jamie. Luckily, I spotted him talking to his little sister.

Jamie has the power to read minds. I know him slightly, and he really doesn't use it. He thinks it gives him an unfair advantage, which I find very admirable.

"Hey Jamie" I said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

I lead him away from his sister. He seemed a little confused, probably because I normally remain isolated with a good book in my hands.

"Listen you know that dance next week?" Jamie nodded his head. "Will you go with me?"

"Yeah, sounds fun, though Jack will probably kill me. I heard he was going to ask you" Jamie said.

"About that, if Jack mentions the dance, then you asked me like a week ago."

Jamie had a weird expression on his face. "Um...sure."

I walked away, I guess that works.

 **Jack's POV**

I headed to the Quidditch field on Sunday for my Quidditch game. My team is called Slytherin and we are playing a team called Gryffindor. On my team I am the seeker, Kristoff is the keeper, Flynn and Merida are the beaters, and Rapunzel, Jamie, and Hiccup are the chasers.

I got out on the field and hopped on my firebolt. The world disappeared as I rode into the air and servaid the field looking for a spark of gold.

The game had been going on awhile and still no sign of the snitch. My team was down by ten points, but the snitch would win us the game.

I did notice something, just not the snitch. A certain platinum blonde hair girl was sitting in the bleachers reading a book. The same platinum blonde haired girl who is going to the dance with Jamie. Why Jamie of all people? I don't understand why Elsa would have said yes. She could have gone with anyone with her looks. She is also so kind. I have never met someone so caring. Elsa is so incredible. My pulse was quickening, Elsa came to the game. I felt my hands get a bit sweaty and I realized how hot it really is outside.

"AND MAVIS SEEMS TO HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" The announcer narrated.

I snapped my eyes off Elsa and onto Mavis, the Gryffindor seeker, who specializes in shape shifting. Sure enough, she was headed towards a gleaming gold sphere.

I dove towards it, stretching out my hand. I was only centimeters away when the world went black.

 **Elsa's POV**

"Jack!" I yelled as he slammed onto the ground. I saw Rapunzel run down and rap her hair around him to heal him. Thank God that is a power.

"We should probably take him to the nurse" she said. "I healed him, but he could be unconscious for awhile."

I watched two men carry Jack away on a stretcher. I did the first thing I thought of. I hopped out of my seat and headed towards the nurse's office.

 **Jack's POV**

I slowly faded into consciousness, hearing voices around me.

"Mr. Moon I do not see why Jack would be the person to tell" A girl said. Could it be?

I peeked open my eyes, and sure enough, Elsa was sitting near my bedside with Principle Moon.

"Really?" Mr. Moon asked in amusement. "I thought it made perfect sense for him to know of your gift."

Elsa groaned. "I wish I didn't have a power, that I could be the non magical freak everyone treats me as."

Does this mean Elsa has a gift?

"You know Ms. Winters you are the first student that seems to truly desire no power, to live without the advantage. Why?" Mr. Moon asked.

"It is easier to see people's true selves, and then there is the whole incident with my parents."

"I quite aware of that, thank you" Mr. Moon said. "You are very unusual Elsa, use that. Now I best be on my way."

As he left I started to stir a bit, fluttering my eyes as if I had just awoken.

"Elsa?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...I thought we should probably discuss new study plans. Clearly we didn't get to study today."

"Seriously, I am knocked unconscious and the first thing you want it talk about when I wake up is studying?"

Elsa shrugged in response.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About five hours" Elsa replied.

"And have you been here the whole time?" I asked.

"You have a lot of questions" Elsa pointed out. "But yes, I have been reading while I wait. It was either here or the library."

"I would have chosen the library" I said.

"I am aware" Elsa started. "You did great at the Quidditch game."

I frowned a bit. "Don't remind me" I said. "I fell off my broom."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, looking at me sympathetically. "I actually thought you might catch up to the other seeker, but then... you know."

"Actually no, what happened?" I asked, realizing I hadn't known what hit me.

"A Bulger hit you" Elsa explained. "Still with the head start Mavis got, you did really good."

I felt my face slightly redden. Why did Elsa come to the one game I mess up? She is the reason you messed up, I reminded myself.

"So, how come you know all these Quidditch terms?"

"I brought a book about it to the game" Elsa explained.

"You brought a book about Quidditch to read during an actual Quidditch game" I asked in disbelief.

"In my defense you didn't play until the very end, and reading was more enjoyable than watching the others" Elsa explained.

A smirk made its way to my face. "So you only came to the game to watch me?"

She rolled her eyes slightly. "It is not like I have any other friends on the teams. I mean I know most of them, like Jamie of course, but we are more like acquaintances."

Elsa is acquaintances with her date to the dance. That is a little weird.

"So we are friends" I asked in a half question, half statement way.

"I don't know" Elsa admitted. "One second we are having an enjoyable conversation, and the next you are telling me I have no life and don't belong at this school."

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, I had almost forgot. "You know I don't mean half of that stuff" I started. "They are more like jokes."

"Well I don't find them very funny" Elsa told me.

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"So… we need to decide when to study" I said.

Elsa nodded her head. "I was thinking we should study Monday through Thursday, possibly Saturday too."

"Why not Friday?" I asked.

"The dance is that night" Elsa answered shyly. "Have you asked anyone yet?"

"No" I said truthfully. "I'm mostly caught up in my classes, I might not even go."

Elsa looked down at her feet, her hands moving nervously.

"Well, see you tomorrow Jack" Elsa said.

I watched her leave, suddenly feeling empty. Elsa is going to the dance with Jamie. Glad I got a reminder.

A lightbulb popped into my head randomly. Maybe I should go to the dance, fight fire with fire. Who in this school will really get under Elsa's skin? The answer came to me instantly, and I knew just when to start.


	6. The Dance Part 1

**Elsa's POV**

Jack had hardly spoken to me all day. The most interaction we had was when in History, Jack dropped his pencil and I picked it up. I was dying to talk to him and I assumed potions would be my chance.

"Class get in pairs" Ms. Tooth instructed.

I waited for Jack to walk over, but it never happened. I looked around the room and noticed him talking to a fair skinned girl. She was, to say the least, stunning. Her wavy black hair fell perfectly down the sides of her face. She wore a black mini skirt and light blue top that was tucked into the sides of her skirt.

I felt a little queasy watching the two talk, Jack staring at her in admiration. I recognized the feeling instantly, the feeling I get every time I see a daughter sitting with two loving parents. I was jealous. Somehow a green-eyed monster had made its way into the situation.

Jack smirked at the girl, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair flirtatiously, as I pivoted on my left foot to face the other direction. I walked towards Jamie, noticing he still didn't seem to have a partner.

"Want to work together?" I asked, smiling pleasantly.

Jamie nodded his head, and we headed towards an empty cauldron.

"Just out of curiosity" Jamie started after a few minutes of working. "How come you aren't partners with Jack today?"

"He doesn't need any more tutoring in this class" I replied coolly.

Jamie nodded his head a bit skeptically. "I don't think tutoring has anything to do with the reason Jack tries to be your partner in this class."

"Well, he didn't try today" I said, realizing what he was implying immediately. "If there was ever going to be anything between us, he wouldn't insult me every chance he gets, and he wouldn't be flirting with other girls the second my back is turned."

Jamie stared at the potion, a bit pink in the face.

"Sorry, my imaginary love life is best to remain in my head" I explained. We didn't talk much for the rest of the hour. Soon the bell rang and I rushed to the library for my tutoring session with Jack.

After a few minutes of anxious silence I heard footsteps heading in my direction. Jack turned the corner, I immediately smiled, until she came into view.

Only now could I clearly see the girl's teal shirt. On the front there was a pink heart with the word 'powerful' written in all caps. To someone with no knowledge of those with a gift living among them, it would look like a design, most likely appear cute. Those like me know what it really means. It is no simple design, rather a way to express your power over those born without one, the people supposedly like me. Only those who truly detest people without gifts socializing with people of the "upper class" like they aren't different, wear that symbol.

My jealousy turned to rage. She really is the perfect girl for Jack.

"Hey Elsa" Jack said, with a certain amount of harshness in his voice. "I was thinking my new girlfriend, Ivy, could tutor me rather than you. She is a straight A student after all."

Jack leaned towards the girl, Ivy, planting a kiss softly on her cheek. I resisted the urge to throw up.

Instead, I smiled sweetly and stood up. "Cool" I said positively while packing up my books. "I guess I might see you around Jack." I stuck out my hand. He grabbed it with a look of uncertainty, shaking it slightly.

"Well bye Miss Perfect" Jack joked.

I smiled in an obviously fake way. "Tutoring you was almost fun" I said, turning towards the girl. "By the way I love your shirt."

I giggled slightly, walking out of the library like I own the place. My smile faded as I excited.

"Goodbye Jack" I whispered sadly to myself.

 **Jack's POV**

Cool? I guess I might see you around? It was almost fun! What even! Elsa didn't even care that I got a girlfriend. I don't know how I wanted Elsa to react, I just know I didn't want it to be like this. She didn't freak out even though my girlfriend is the number one hater of people like her. Unless of course, Elsa has a gift she has kept hidden.

Ivy has the gift of beauty. Very basic if you ask me, but if you use it right it could be cool.

"Thank god she is gone" Ivy said.

"Yeah" I replied.

" I heard that she was staring at you for like five hours while you were sleeping in the nurse's office."

I produced a fake laugh. "Yeah, Elsa is creepy" I agreed. "I wish someone would go ahead and kick her out of the school."

Ivy laughed, smiling brightly. I admit she is actually really beautiful considering her power, not my type, but nevertheless beautiful. Her laugh is contagious, if I had to fake date someone she really isn't a bad choice.

I woke up on Friday, unusually anxious. Elsa had ignored me all week, as expected. Maybe at the dance I can talk to Jamie and somehow start a conversation with her.

I went through the day like normal, except the dance was on my mind the whole time. I pray something will happen at the dance.

I put on my tux, fixing my hair. I slowly approached the door, here goes nothing.

"Hey Jack" Ivy called. She looked stunning! She wore a tight white dress with lace, had on high heels, and the typical pink heart was placed in her black wavy hair.

"You look great" I complimented.

"Thank you" Ivy replied.

We started to head towards the dance floor, when an angel caught my eye.

Elsa entered the dance sheepishly on Jamie's arm. Suddenly, Ivy looked like a troll. Elsa was wearing a flowing teal dress with a sparkling belt at the waist. The belt rose up on her top half and wrapped around her neck. She had a simple teal bracelet around her wrist and long diamond earrings. She walked gracefully to the dance floor, as if she were nailing an impression of a goddess.

"Jack?" Ivy asked following my eyes to Elsa. "What is she doing at our dance?"

Stealing the spotlight, I thought. "I know right" I replied.

I danced with Ivy sneaking glances at Elsa occasionally. She looked happy, ecstatic really.

Elsa must really like Jamie. I don't know why I thought that if I dated someone else, Elsa would suddenly be interested.

"Hey, let's go sit down" I suggested to Ivy.

She followed me to some chairs.

"Who is it?" Ivy asked randomly.

"What?" I asked, startled by the question.

"Clearly you like someone else" Ivy said. "Its cool, honestly I'm not too into this either."

I smiled apologetically at her, before focusing back on Elsa.

"The irony" Ivy started. "You like a girl with no power more than me."

"You can tell?" I asked sheepishly.

"Even a blind man could see you like Elsa" Ivy said. "Now I am going to go dance with Chris, you should talk to her."

"You are seriously the best" I said standing up with her.

"Now hurry up and go after that no power freak, she is heading outside" Ivy said.

I watched Elsa and Jamie walk outside and followed them discreetly, hiding behind a nearby bush.

"I always assumed that you and Jack would end up together" Jamie said.

Elsa glanced up at the stars and sighed. "I thought about it a little, but I doubt it could ever happen. Like I said in potions he really is just a jerk, too mean for me."

"Yeah I guess" Jamie agreed. Seriously Jamie, would it kill you to back me up.

I watched the two stare at each other for an eternity, until Jamie finally leaned in slightly.

I saw Elsa have a quick internal debate before leaning in herself. Their lips met, and my heart shattered.

I slipped out from behind the bush and began walking home. I wanted something to happen at the dance, just not this.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A girl's voice interrupted. _Elsa._ I ran back towards the dance.


	7. The Dance Part 2

**Elsa's POV**

Jamie and I were actually having a pretty good time. Jamie wore the typical black suit, and I wore a teal dress with some sparkles on the top.

I kept an eye on Jack and he seemed happy enough. If Jack was able to move on from my unrealistic expectations of us becoming more than friends, then I should too. I decided to concentrate purely on Jamie, who is actually really charming when he wants to be. We started having very casual conversations.

"It is so crowded in here" I said randomly, raising my voice slightly to be heard.

"Follow me" Jamie insisted, he grabbed my hand and lead me outside. We sat on a nearby bench.

"I always assumed that you and Jack would end up together" Jamie admitted breaking the silence.

I looked up at the stars, sighing slightly. _I always kind of hoped we would._

"I thought about it a little" I admitted. " but I doubt it could ever happen. Like I said in potions he really is just a jerk, too mean for me."

"Yeah I guess" Jamie agreed quietly.

I stared up at his brown eyes, missing the blue orbs I had stared at once before. I swear Jack's eyes have some kind of snowflake pattern in them, most likely due to his power.

I blinked my eyes in annoyance. No more Jack! I focused back on Jamie who was leaning in slowly.

Should I? I couldn't help but feeling he was just my second choice, that Jamie deserves someone else. For some reason I leaned in despite my doubts.

His lips touched mine, and it burned, literally. I had never kissed anyone before, but people's hands often felt very warm to me. I guess kissing is no different. I pulled away slowly, looking at him with sadness. I wore an apologetic smile.

"I"m sorry Jamie" I started. "I just… can't."

His lips parted into a half smile. "I understand" Jamie said. "I'm in the friendzone."

"With me, maybe, but I heard rumors of a girl nicknamed Cupcake having a crush on you" I told him. It is true, I am like a fly on the wall. I hear rumors all the time, going unnoticed.

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked in excitement. I nodded my head. "I was going to ask her to the dance, but after I saw how she rejected Hans I gave up."

"Hold on" I urged. " Hans, as in the guy my sister has been dating all year."

Jamie looked a bit confused. "I don't think so...Hans hits on girls all the time. I wouldn't think he has a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry I have to go" I said, running to find Anna.

I saw her in the corner talking to Hans happily.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled, ignoring the many sets of eyes now on me.

"What?" Anna asked in confusion.

"How dare you just sneak around behind my sisters back!" I screamed at Hans, ignoring Anna.

Hans rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Can't I have some fun without you barging in here to ruin it?" he asked impatiently.

I shook my head in annoyance, ready to scream back. I felt a slight breeze, stopping me from doing so. Little snowflakes were beginning to materialize. _Think of Anna, think of love._

It didn't work, my fury burned.

"Come on Elsie your sister and I were just playing around" Hans sneered. "I couldn't even get her into the bed."

Everything went red, icicles exploded from my hands pinning Hans against the wall.

"Let's get one thing clear" I growled. "My sister is off limits, find a toy somewhere else."

I shook in fury staring at the terrified man in disgust.

"Elsa let him down" Anna demanded, still looking a bit in shock. "This is my fight."

I hesitated, but agreed finally. I glared intently at Hans as his smirk returned.

"Why thank you Anna" Hans said looking quite pleased with himself.

"So you wanted to have sex with me?" Anna asked playfully. What is she doing! " You want me to be your fun accessory."

Hans laughed in delight. "I see one sister still has her head."

"And I thank Elsa for that" Anna said suddenly. She punched Hans in the face with all the force she could manage. That girl doesn't need a power to fight.

I laughed slightly as Hans winced on the floor in pain.

"Thank you" Anna whispered as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around me.

"What are sisters for?" I asked in response.

"You have the same freakin power as me!" someone screamed from the sidelines.

I turned to see no other than Jack Frost. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer.

"I knew you had a gift, but I never expected this" Jack admitted.

"You knew!" I yelled.

"At the nurse's office" Jack started. "...I heard you talking to Principle Moon."

It all became crystal clear. "So that's why you stopped treating me like dirt" I said thinking out loud. "That's why you told me you never meant anything you said to me, that it was all jokes. You realized I had powers and suddenly it was okay for us to be friends. People like you are just as bad as Hans!"

I headed to the door with Anna, paying no further attention to Jack.

I can't believe I just revealed my power. After all this time it is out and I am free. I felt the burden being lifted from my shoulders. Only time will tell what this means.


	8. Another Quidditch Match

**Elsa's POV**

I went to the Quidditch game with Anna the next day. It is the last game of the season, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.

"Who do you want to win?" Anna asked.

"Not sure" I admitted. "The Ravenclaw team consist of some of the best students I know, but the other team has some admirable players. Jamie is on the team, and of course Kristoff."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "And Jack is on that team" Anna added.

"Which is the main reason I don't want to root for Slytherin."

I glanced down at the Quidditch field noticing Jamie and Jack in some sort of argument.

Oh well, they are both figures of the past. Time to go back to isolation. It should be different now that my powers are revealed.

 **Jack's POV**

"You just had to kiss her!" I whispered harshly.

"What are you even talking about?" Jamie asked grabbing his broom.

"You know what I am talking about" I hissed. "I saw you kiss Elsa last night."

Jamie widened his eyes in amusement. "But we were alone outside."

I felt my face get a bit hot. "I thought you were going to ask Cupcake" I said. "What, was Elsa just your backup plan!"

Jamie smirked slightly. "She was as much of a backup plan for me, as I was for her."

"And what does that mean?" I asked in annoyance.

"I see all your tutoring sessions haven't given you any common sense" Jamie pointed out. "Elsa likes you, maybe she doesn't fully realize it, but she likes you."

"Did you read her mind?" I asked anxiously.

"Didn't have to" Jamie said. "Just like I don't have to read your mind to know you like her back, in fact, I would assume you have liked her for awhile now."

I seriously wanted to punch him. "We are just friends, and that's the way I like it" I lied. "If you want to accurately understand someone's love life, you might want to read their mind next time."

Jamie chuckled slightly. "If you insist."

He closed his eyes in concentration. I knew I had to ready my mind.

 _Don't think of Elsa. Don't think of Elsa. Don't think of Elsa._

" _Seriously Jack" I heard Jamie say in my mind. "I can see whatever I want to see."_

 _I don't like Elsa._

" _Really, I beg to differ" Jamie said calmly. "I see a lot of thoughts in here are about her. Oh, and even some jealously."_

 _I'm not Jealous!_

" _What's this? So that is why you took Ivy to the dance, to make Elsa jealous too."_

 _Get out!_

I snapped back into consciousness and saw Jamie with a big smirk on his face.

"For the record Jack, I never asked Elsa to the dance" Jamie said. "She came to me and asked. She wanted me to pretend I had asked her to the dance, weird request. I finally get it."

"Get what?" I asked sarcastically. "That Elsa was so desperate not to go to the dance with me that she had to lie her way out of it."

"I would guess something more along the lines of she panicked and said the first thing that came to her mind."

"Still she kissed you" I said.

"And as soon as we finished" he started, but the whistle was blown to begin.

What was he going to say, I asked myself.

I shook my head searching for the snitch. Maybe this time I can catch it without getting hit by a bludger.

"ANOTHER SCORE FOR RAVENCLAW" the announcer said. "SLYTHERIN FANS BETTER HOPE JACK CAN GET THE SNITCH BEFORE TOO LONG!"

Yep, no pressure there. I did a few circles to survey the arena. My eyes suddenly drifted to the stands, spotting a familiar figure instantly. Her hair was down in beautiful waves. First time I had seen her hair down. She wore glasses with teal rims and was, like normal, reading a book. I hadn't known that Elsa wore glasses.

She looked happy, free. Elsa looked stunning. She wore a casual teal T-shirt with a snowflake on it, with some light blue jeans. It suited her perfectly.

Snap out of it, I yelled at myself. I'm not going to fail at another game Elsa comes to. I can imagine how stupid I looked falling off my broom. If Elsa wasn't such a sweet girl, I'm sure she would have made fun of me. She most likely did it mentally.

Then I saw it, a short distance from where Elsa was sitting, a little spark of gold.

I dove immediately towards it, the breeze blowing back my snow white hair. I reached out my hand and felt it close around the little sphere, the wings still fluttering.

I laughed triumphantly, raising it into the air and heading towards the ground.

Up in the stands I saw Elsa with a big smile, clapping with her book tucked under her right arm. This was certainly the best I had ever felt after a Quidditch game.

"Good job Jack" Jamie cheered.

"Yeah, yeah" I said. "So what were you saying about Elsa kissing you?"

"I was saying that as soon as we finished Elsa said sorry but she just couldn't. I'm stuck in the friend zone" Jamie explained. "Elsa even recommended another girl for me."

"Really?" I asked, trying not to appear anxious.

"Yeah" Jamie replied. "Cupcake and I are going on a date tonight… speaking of that."

I turned around to see Cupcake approaching Jamie.

"Good luck bro" I whispered. I changed out of my Quidditch clothes and headed out for a walk.

The sunlight reflected beautifully on the different trees around me. I love taking walks around campus.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl very similar to the one I was hoping to see.

"Oh...hey Anna" I said.

She smiled cheerfully reminding me of the bright smile Elsa has. "So Jack I hear you and Ivy broke up" Anna said causally.

"Yeah" I replied suspiciously.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret" Anna said. I looked at her a bit awkwardly, but she didn't seem to notice. "There is this guy I like, but I was always too afraid to say anything, now I realize I should have. Are you getting what I'm saying?"

I looked at her in complete shock. "Are you saying you like me?"

To my surprise Anna burst out laughing. "No, of course not" she said. "Okay let me continue the story, you clearly need more help. I kind of gave up on this guy, so when Hans asked me out, I convinced myself that I liked him. That lead to well...you know."

Anna looked at me expectantly. Finally, she sighed when she realized how hopelessly lost I was.

"Okay Elsa is probably going to kill me for saying this, but she was really upset when you canceled the whole tutoring arrangement."

I shook my head slightly. "No she wasn't" I said. "She just grabbed her books and left."

I remember the way she walked out, her hips swaying back and forth, along with her braid.

Anna rolled her eyes slightly. "That's just the way my sister is" she explained. "She only shows signs of pain when she is locked behind a closed door. What, did you think she was going to break down crying and beg you to let her tutor you? Elsa doesn't like to show signs of weakness."

I had the sudden urge to smile. Did Elsa really care about spending time with me?

Anna seemed to sense she was winning me over, and continued.

"Listen, I know you like my sister" Anna started. "So do both of you a favor and talk to her."

With that Anna left.


	9. Tutoring

**Elsa's POV**

The next day I sat down in the History, ready to take notes.

"I don't even get why you take notes. You literally already know everything" a familiar voice said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Jack."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't want to see me" Jack teased.

I rolled my eyes again, focusing on the teacher.

"I will be passing back your test" Mr. Bunny said.

He placed mine on my desk and Jack's on his.

My lips curved into a smile, another A. I couldn't help but glance at Jack's paper. I gasped.

"What happened?" I asked.

Jack turned an unmistakable shade of red covering up his paper and remaining silent.

"You know I was going to teach the chapter from the test at the study lesson we never had" I said before I could stop myself. "You know the day you said you would rather have Ivy tutor you."

I immediately regretted saying something that sounded so bitter. I looked up at Jack as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I know, I'm an idiot" Jack said. I raised a brow, suddenly intrigued "I shouldn't have ditched you, Ivy and I didn't even study."

I grabbed the paper from his hands, looking down at the D.

"You don't say" I said sarcastically.

Jack took a deep breath, still looking the same shade as Anna's hair. "It was really hard to concentrate on the test."

"Why?" I asked.

"To be honest, I couldn't help thinking I should have asked for your help" Jack admitted.

I felt the conversation going in a pleasant direction.

"I talked to your sister today" Jack continued. "And I think you should tutor me."

I shot him an annoyed glance, how typical. "So now that studying with Ivy didn't work out you think I should just crawl back to you."

"No" Jack said. "What I meant was I can't pass finals without you."

I let out an annoyed huff. "I don't get it" I said. "Why do you think I would help you now, when I didn't even want to help you the first time?"

"I didn't think you would" Jack said with a sigh. "I hoped you would. Elsa I would like you to tutor me."

I smiled, just slightly, hating myself for being so weak. "Meet me in the library three hours after school " I told him, before focusing back on the teacher.

I sat in the library, waiting for Jack. I had everything ready for our study date.

Wait, not study date. We are friends, if even that. Jack's personally seems to change everyday.

One day he is this nice guy whose eyes I get lost in. The next day he seems to hate me. Well...maybe not now that my powers are out.

"Hey Elsa" Jack said. "What should we start with?"

Jack sat down next to me, a wide smile on his face.

"We are going to start with the chapter you failed" I explained.

"I didn't fail" Jack pointed out. "I'm sorry all of us can't be you and get an A on every test."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Well I managed to get you a second chance at the test" I said. "The only catch is it has to be tomorrow, so we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"You are such a miracle worker!" Jack exclaimed. "Okay let's get started."

"Who created the first club for those with magical powers?" I asked.

"Colio Jeniewich" Jack answered.

I nodded my head. "What was this club's name and why?

"The Finance Club, because it was during the time of the Great Depression and they used it as a cover" Jack replied.

"Correct again" I said. "So which president discovered those with powers and helped open the first school."

"Harry S. Truman in 1948" Jack answered confidently.

"Okay, how did you know that" I asked setting my book down.

"You have just been asking me the questions I knew" Jack explained.

"No I haven't" I argued. "I am asking you the questions you got wrong."

"And how would you know that?" Jack questioned.

I shyly pulled out his test.

"Why do you have that?" Jack asked in panic.

"I saw you throw it away, so I grabbed it to recycle" I explained. "But then I started thinking that knowing what you got wrong would probably help me tutor you."

"Seriously Elsa!" Jack exclaimed. "This is the test you take from me, out of all the test I've taken."

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "I saw you showing Flynn and Rapunzel every detail of your test."

"Just give it back" Jack said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Just explain why this is such a big deal."

"It's a big deal because it's you Elsa" Jack tried to explain, his hands up in frustration. "Little Miss Perfect."

"And what does that mean?" I asked in fury.

"You never mess up anything" He said.

"That is not true!" I exclaimed. What even makes him think that?

"Have you even looked at my answers" Jack asked. "I might as well not have a brain if I'm being compared to you."

"Come on, don't be ridiculous" I said. "I mean guessing that George Washington was the first president to know about us is a bit idiotic, but it's not like I care."

"Well I knew George Washington was the first something" Jack explained, a faint red color.

"Either way I don't get why you know the answers all of a sudden" I said as the conversation calmed down.

"I studied a bit before coming" Jack admitted.

"You studied before coming to your tutoring session to study."

"Well you study constantly" Jack pointed out.

"Because it calms me" I explained. "It seems to stress you out."

"I just like to be prepared" Jack said.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Then how come you studied before I quizzed you, rather than before the test."

Jack didn't answer, so I decided to stop pestering him.

"No matter" I said. "Let's just see how much your studying paid off."

"First um...did you happen to grab anything else out of the trash?" Jack asked.

"I thought you would ask" I said grabbing out a folded piece of paper.

"You didn't…"Jack trailed off.

"Nope, I didn't open it" I finished for him. "It says private on the outside, and I respect that."

"Thank god" Jack exclaimed.

"So what is it about?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter an-and I forbid you from reading it" Jack said.

I looked him straight in the eyes, glaring intensely. "You _forbid_ me" I mocked. I remember the last time anyone spoke those words to me.

 _I was eight years old, and surrounded by ice. I looked at my hands in fear, as I begged my parents to stay away. I was a monster, someone who should be locked away. I had already hurt my sister who was coping with her abilities much better than me. Anna could control her power, if only I could control mine._

" _How about we call my sister, Petunia" my father suggested. "She is great with these kind of things."_

" _I don't know Agner dear" my mother said. I knew she wasn't the fondest of my aunt, or her methods._

" _Let's just try" my father said, causing my mom to sigh in defeat._

 _Aunt Petunia showed up a few days later. My parents led us both to a spare bedroom, placed us inside, and shut the door._

" _Wow, you have grown a lot" Aunt Petunia said._

 _I smiled politely, fidgeting with my gloves._

" _I am going to be honest with you" Aunt Petunia told me. "Your power can lead to much destruction, so therefore I forbid you to use it."_

" _I do not try to use it" I tried explaining. "It goes with my emoti…"_

" _I forbid you" she interrupted. "Unlike your parents I am going to lay down the law. Remember you are forbidden from using your power."_

 _I nodded, but knew this had done no help. It only grew the fear inside me. Why am I not in control? Why can't I stop it?_

 _Aunt Petunia stayed for another week, so I tried desperately to avoid her. After three days she finally caught up to me. There was ice all around me the second I saw her. I felt the fear rushing through my body in violent waves._

" _How dare you" Aunt Petunia scolded. She handed me a piece of paper and a pencil. "You are to write 'I am forbidden from using magic' one thousand times."_

 _I sat down and began. My hand started to cramp painfully. I kept going, I will do anything to help be in control._

I continued to stare at Jack, daring him with my eyes to say more.

"Yeah...I forbid you" Jack told me hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes. "And suddenly I think I am going to open it" I said.

"Come on Elsa" Jack begged.

I grabbed my books and bag, as I stood up.

"Clearly you already learned everything on your own" I stated. "So, goodbye."

I gripped my books and headed for the door, not looking back.


	10. Plans For A Double Date

**Jack's POV**

I headed to the school early the next morning to take my test. The test that Elsa got set up for me. I shouldn't have forbidden her from looking at the paper. Why do I always mess things up with her?

"Hey Jack" a sweet feminine voice called out.

"Oh, hey Elsa" I replied nervously.

"Listen I overreacted yesterday" Elsa explained. "I apologize for getting so upset, I understand that for some reason that piece of paper is very private."

"You're apologizing" I asked. "I'm the one who forbade you from looking at it."

Elsa gave me a weak smile, and a small giggle. Her shoulders were thrown back casually. She was wearing a light pink top that was shoulderless. It hugged her curves perfectly. Her leggings complimented her toned legs. Like normal, Elsa looked beautiful.

"Let's just both take blame and move on" Elsa said.

"Deal" I replied. "...So did you end up opening the paper."

"Nope" Elsa told me. "I wanted to, believe me, but it seemed wrong."

Typical Elsa, always doing what she believes is right. "So why are you wandering around so early?"

"I do this everyday" Elsa explained. "I like studying outside when there are not many people around."

"You are such a dork" I teased.

"The dork who got you a second chance at your test, and is going to help you pass finals."

I chuckled slightly, meeting her eyes. "You got me there."

"Well, good luck" Elsa said. "I'll see you in first hour."

"Bye" I called, watching Elsa walk away.

"You're lucky your girlfriend is so persuasive" Mr. Bunny told me as I entered his class.

I felt unwanted heat rushing to my face, even though I knew he was joking. "We aren't dating" I clarified.

He smiled slightly and handed me the test.

I finished 45 minutes before school actually starts. I left and started to head back to my dorm room when I saw Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff talking. I approached them from behind.

 **Elsa's POV**

Anna came and sat next to me as I studied in a tree's shade.

"So sis, how are things with Jack?" She asked.

"I see it took you less than three seconds to bring that up" I pointed out. "Our _friendship_ is fine."

Anna rolled her eyes. " If you didn't like him you wouldn't have accepted his request for you to tutor him."

"About that" I started. "Jack said you talked to him, what did you say?"

"Just tried to persuade him to talk to you" Anna admitted casually.

I raised a brow in suspicion. "And how did you do that?" I asked.

"Well it wasn't easy" Anna told me. "That guy can't take a hint. He finally understood once I mentioned you being upset about him canceling on you. He was pretty happy about it."

I groaned. It is just like Anna to go tell a guy the exact opposite of what I would like her to say. "Jack doesn't like me" I stated.

"Oh really?" Kristoff asked joining in. "As a close friends of Jack's, I know that isn't true."

I rolled my eyes and focused back onto my book about this school.

"I happen to know Jack literally mumbles your name in his sleep, and every time your name comes up he turns red and changes the subject" Kristoff explained. "Poor guy has it bad."

"What was that?" Jack asked, coming up from behind. He glared intensely at Kristoff.

"Anna and Kristoff were being unreasonable" I said, standing up. I pulled Jack away for a second while Anna giggled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We can fight back" I explained in a hushed tone. "Just follow my lead."

"So speaking of love" I started. "When did you two schedule a date?"

Anna got slightly flushed and said nothing.

"I think two weeks after your's and Jack's" Kristoff replied.

"That gives me a great idea" Jack said. "Double date, this Friday."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Not a real date" Jack whispered to me.

He turned to Kristoff and Anna. "You two, plus me and Elsa."

"Deal" Kristoff said.

I turned to Anna, who was as confused as me.

"Do we not get a say?" Anna asked, gesturing to me and her.

"Basically" Jack said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So how did your test go?" I asked Jack.

"Pretty good" he replied. "I do have an awesome tutor after all."

I rolled my eyes once again.

"Even though you two didn't study" Anna mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

Kristoff gave Anna a look to be quiet. Anna didn't seem to care.

"Jack studied before meeting you" Anna continued.

"You told her?" Jack asked me.

I shook my head looking back at Anna.

"It's not below me to spy" Anna said. She suddenly smirked. "Plus, I wasn't alone."

"You guys spied on us!" Jack exclaimed.

"You two are cute together" Anna pointed out. "The way you get embarrassed."

I rolled my eyes as a sign of my annoyance.

"I've got to go" I lied. I pushed my braid behind my back and grabbed my book. I waved goodbye as I left. Where I was going, even I didn't know. I just kept walking. There was still over thirty minutes until class. I ended up sitting by another tree, further away from the school. No one was around, I should come here more often. I just sat and observed the scenery around me.

The wind rustled the leaves, as it whistled softly. Everything was calm and peaceful. I closed my eyes slightly, not bothering to care.

"Elsa wake up!" Someone screamed.

"Merida?" I asked as I fluttered my eyes open.

"School starts in five minutes lass, we need to hurry up" she said.

I nodded agreement. I can't believe I let myself fall asleep.

"Thank you for waking me, but can I ask why you were so far from school." I walked into the school with Merida.

"I like it out there" Merida explained. "A quiet place to practice archery."

I smiled slightly as I waved goodbye and headed into class. I sat down next to Jack.

"I started to think you were going to ditch school" Jack said. "I was a little upset you didn't invite me."

I rolled my eyes in a playful manner. "I think we both know I wouldn't skip school" I told him. "Besides I like to learn."

"Cough, cough, nerd" Jack replied.

Again, I rolled my eyes. "You aren't suppose to actually say cough" I explained. "You actually fake cough."

"It's cute that you think that" Jack told me. "Now you should really pay attention, Mr. Bunny just got here."

I felt my eyes do the familiar circular motion. My eyes get quite a lot of exercise when I'm with Jack.


	11. The Double Date

**Jack's POV**

I stood by Sandy's café waiting for my 'date'. I nearly fainted when I saw her.

Elsa wore a simple blue dress, but it sparked like frost. In fact, it was frost. The dress had two spaghetti traps, and was about to knee level. Her hair was down, which had become a regular thing with her. Elsa's teal glasses rested gently on her nose, and she looked stunning. If only this was a real date.

"The others are waiting inside" I told her. "I thought I should wait out here for you."

Elsa smiled, warming my heart, and gave me a slight giggle. "You're such a gentlemen."

I chuckled with her, and bravely reached for her hand. A tiny snowflake materialized above her head as she hesitantly accepted my offer.

"Hey Anna" Elsa said to Anna as we sat down.

"Hey Elsa" Anna looked down at our hands. "I see this date is already going well for you two."

Elsa's hand jerked back so fast, it was like it was never there. I examined her red face. It was honestly adorable.

We sat across from Anna and Kristoff. An awkward silence filled the air.

"What are you guys thinking to order?" I asked.

"I think I will have a hamburger" Elsa replied. "It is seriously the best I have ever had."

I looked at the hamburger she was pointing to on the menu. "That's a half pound!" I exclaimed.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders casually. I like a girl who isn't afraid to eat her weight in meat.

"That's Elsa for yeh" Anna added. "I think I'm going to try this Rosebery Chicken."

"I want to try the steak" Kristoff told us.

Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"I guess I'll have the bacon avocado chicken sandwich" I said.

The waiter approached us with a notepad. "Hello, I'm James and I'll be your waiter today" he said. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have mellow yellow" Elsa said.

"I'd like fanta" Anna said.

"Coke" Kristoff chimed in.

"I would also like coke" I finished.

"And are you all ready to order?" James asked.

We nodded our heads, and told him our orders.

"Did you guys hear about Flynn and Punzie?" Anna asked.

"Oh great" Elsa started sarcastically. "We are doing gossip."

Anna rolled her eyes and continued. "They finally decided to give dating a try."

"Well that explains Flynn's good mood" I said.

"So… Who made the first move?" Kristoff asked hesitantly.

"It was actually Punzie" Anna told us. "Props to her, I honestly don't think I'd have the guts. In fact, she asked him to the dance and that's when things started. I heard he was going to ask her, but kept backing out. I guess Punzie got tired of waiting."

"I can see you doing that" Kristoff said to Anna. "You are probably the bravest person I've ever met."

Elsa and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"So onto something else" I began. "How'd you do it Elsa?"

"Do what?" She asked in return.

"How did you manage to wear ice?"

Elsa cheeks flushed slightly. "I kind of did it on accident as a kid." She looked over at Anna pleadingly, but Anna didn't seem to receive the message.

"Oh that was hilarious" Anna chimed in. "When you were still getting the hang of your powers."

"Getting the hang?" I asked.

Anna nodded her head. "Picture Elsa even smaller and thinner than she is now, with this massive power" Anna giggled slightly. "That girl created snowman just by sneezing. She has some fun stories."

"So how'd you make clothes?" Kristoff asked, joining the conversation.

This time Elsa decided to plead with Anna verbally. "Don't you dare tell them" she demanded.

"Come on" I begged.

Elsa shook her head firmly. "No way."

Anna laughed. "Let me at least tell one story."

Elsa sighed placing her head into her small hands. Her platinum blonde hair framed her face delicately. "Which one?" She asked hesitantly.

"Piano?" Anna questioned.

Elsa shook her head.

"The ball?"

Another no.

"How about the boyfriend?"

Elsa shook her head violently this time.

"I'm telling it" Anna demanded. Her stubborn attitude reminded me a bit of Elsa. When Elsa believes in something, there is no stopping her. "So when Elsa was six years old she wanted to date this guy named Marco."

"Anna" Elsa warned. It scared me slightly, however, Anna did not seem alarmed.

"She was totally in love with this guy, and he happened to live next door. So she built an ice tower and spied on him from it."

"Anna you're making it sound like I'm a stalker" Elsa blushed. I laughed slightly. Is it wrong that I wish I was Marco?

"Well one day" Anna continued. "Elsa was spying and figured out he was moving. She was so heartbroken that she shut herself in her room all alone. At least that's what I thought."

"I seriously hate you right now" Elsa told Anna in playful anger.

"I decided to use my spring powers to lift myself up on plants to her window. I was pleasantly surprised to find her window unlocked. When I got into her room there Elsa was sitting on her bed talking to a snow version of Marco. Don't get me wrong though, he was quite the conversationalist."

Now I really was laughing. "You made a snowman version of him?"

Elsa was absolutely crimson. "I was six, a talking snowman was just as good as the real boy."

Maybe I should make a snow Elsa, I thought. Wait…

"Your snowman could talk?" I questioned.

"Yeah" she replied. "He was the first living snowman I created."

I tried not to show my amazement, but I guess it shone through.

"See, Jack was impressed by your story" Anna said.

A little heat rushed to my face, but it was ignored.

"Now I'd like to hear another one?" I said.

Elsa shot daggers at me.

"Sorry, but I can only betray my sister so much in one day" Anna explained.

I laughed slightly before agreeing with her decision.

Our food came a little bit later. Mine tasted delicious.

"This is so good!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said" Elsa started. "Literally the best hamburger I've ever tasted."

Anna and Kristoff smiled in agreement. Soon we had ate all our food.

"I'll be right back" I told everybody. I headed up to the counter.

"Can I have the bill?" I asked politely. I paid it before heading back to the table.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked.

Everyone stood up.

"I think Anna and I are going to take a walk around campus" Kristoff said.

Anna giggled, staring brightly at Kristoff. If only Elsa would look at me the same way.

"Want to do the same thing?" I asked Elsa.

She smiled at me. "Why not?" She agreed.

We began to head to the door when Elsa stopped us. "We have to pay the bill" she said.

"Trust me" I said. "That's taken care of."

Kristoff and Anna headed off in the opposite direction as us.

"You shouldn't have paid the whole bill" Elsa told me.

"I really don't mind" I replied.

Elsa shook her head and pulled out some money. "Here" she said with her hand outstretched. I shook my head slightly, rejecting her offer. Her perfect lips curved into a frown. It didn't suit her.

"Come on Els" I pleaded. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I can pay" she insisted. "Now take the money."

I raised my hands in defense. "Too stubborn" I said. "Never been into backing down."

Elsa rolled her eyes, her head leaning with them. Her headband consisting of several hearts slid back slightly. I took that as a sign of defeat.

"Well, well" a voice snarled. "The two winter freaks are dating."


	12. Run In

**Elsa's POV**

A shot Pitch a look of pure annoyance. "Go away Pitch" I demanded.

"I see the girl is the backbone of this relationship" Pitch observed incorrectly. "Sadly, I can't go away quite yet. You see my buddy here is kind of set on revenge."

Only now did I notice the shadow of a man standing by a nearby tree.

"Hans" I growled. My annoyance turned to disgust.

"I am not afraid to fight" I told them. Jack shot me a worried look, which I ignored. This is my fight.

"I like a girl who's not afraid to get her hands dirty" Hans told me. "I liked that in your sister too."

I gave him a cold glare, signaling him to go no further.

"You know I have a power too?" Hans asked mockingly. "Its pretty easy to figure out what your worst insecurity is."

I dared him with my eyes to go further, but I also raised my hands defensively.

"You think you don't live up to everyone's expectations, that you aren't good enough" Hans started. "This insecurity seems to have started with your parents."

I flinch slightly at the mention of my parents. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder supportively, but I barely noticed.

"They never really accepted you, they feared you. You were never in control, you never impressed them. So when they passed away you sought the approval most find in their parents, from others around you. Your teachers for instance, you created good relations with them and never wanted to disappoint them. You made grades and did everything in your power to be perfect, but it didn't help. Everyone knows you are just a girl with no control."

Now Pitch decided to step in. "Your fear goes hand in hand with this. You are afraid everyone sees right through you. You fear that you aren't in control, even now. You even fear that you don't deserve your power. That's why you hid your powers, you feared that people would point out your complete lack of deservance. An understandable fear really. You don't deserve powers. You also fear you don't deserve love. Perhaps, that explains your complicated relationship with Jack."

I shook my head, whether in fury or fear, I didn't know. I felt my powers boiling inside of me. It was weird, and different than my usual loss of control. Spikes shot out of my hands on both sides. I collapsed to the floor, weak.

"Too bad powers were wasted on you" Pitch snarled. "A girl who still doesn't have control." I saw him raise a hand to attack and I knew I couldn't defend myself. I braced myself for the hit, but it never came.

Instead a combination of ice and black dust stood in front of me.

"Stay away from her" Jack growled protectively. I felt a bit stronger after hearing the words.

"Maybe I was wrong about the backbone on the relationship" Pitch considered. "No matter, you are just as weak. Would you like your turn?"

The two had a moment where they just stared at the other. Jack glared, while Pitch smirked as if the battle was already won.

"Many fears here I see" Pitch started. "Afraid of losing a big Quidditch game and letting your team down. That is quite similar to the girl's fear. No matter, your main fear revolves around a little crush of yours. You fear this young girl will get hurt. You fear she will reject you, again I might add. How cute, maybe I should inform her of this secret love, or more like obsession."

I could tell Pitch expected Jack to react similar to me. To collapse and beg for Pitch to keep his secret. However, Jack did not do that. A great flash of blue light erupted from his hands and when the dust cleared, Pitch and Hans were gone.

"Are you okay?" Jack's worried voice asked as he rushed to my aid.

I felt relief, a bit of happiness and warmth. However, an embarrassment or rather shame, overpowered the other feelings. I still felt weak, vulnerable. I felt weird, and agitated. I almost wish Jack had let me fall, that he had not been around to witness my defeat.

"Elsa?" Jack asked again.

"Oh… yeah I'm fine" I said. "Thanks for your help."

I did my best to seemed pleased with his heroic act.

He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry" he apologized.

"No, it's fine" I said. Everything felt weird, just weird. I didn't know, I didn't understand, I wasn't even sure whether or not I liked it.

Jack locked eyes with me. I admit his handsome blue orbs are mesmerizing. Slowly, he leaned in, and I copied his motion with slight hesitation.

His lips brushed against mine. I felt a warmth, but not like the one with Jamie. This was like a burning passion. Sadly, I had to push away. I acted absolutely revolted with the beautiful event that had just occurred.

"Why did you do that?" I growled, with a cold glare. I stood up in fake fury.

"Sorry" Jack quickly apologized. "I was just in the moment. It was wrong…"he trailed off awkwardly.

I felt a little bad, knowing what needed to come next. "Well duh!" I exclaimed. There was no sympathy in my voice. "You torture me everyday, and then suddenly it's okay to kiss me. You are such a jerk! You know what, find yourself another tutor! I'm done, with all of it!"

I asked away in a hurry, before I could change my mind. This is best for me, and for him. I'm not ready, and it isn't right. Jack did just start treating me well. Time to isolate these bizarre feelings. I meant what I said. I really am done with all of this. None of this makes sense, there is no logic to it. No equations, no instructions, I don't like it, and I can't do it.

I rushed back to my dorm to find a smiling Anna.

"How'd it go?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it" I said before slamming the door, and locking myself in my room.


	13. Being Ignored

**Jack's POV**

I am such an idiot! I just messed everything up! How could I just kiss Elsa? Sure, I absolutely loved it, but what was I thinking?

I shook my head in anger, anger towards myself. How could I? The friendship I had slowly been building with her...POOF, gone!

I imitated Dobby as I banged myself on every object I passed. IDIOT!

The next week I woke up with the same frustration as the night I kissed Elsa. What is wrong with me! I still haven't been able to fix things.

I glumly rolled off my bed and headed to the bathroom. Hiccup was not yet awake and laid peacefully in his bed.

I brushed my teeth and hair and threw on my usual hoodie and brown pants. Everything just felt so off.

I didn't bother to eat breakfast. I just grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. Maybe, if I find Elsa I can smooth things over.

I went to the tree she had been at when we first decided on the double date, but there was no sign of her.

I kept walking away from campus when I saw a figure in the distance. I was disappointed to see Merida rather than Elsa.

"Hey Mer" I called.

She waved in response as she hit another bulls-eye. I came nearer to her.

"You seen Elsa?" I asked.

Merida fidgeted in uncomfort. "Listen Jack…" She began in an awkward tone, so different than her normal voice. "Elsa kind of left when she saw you coming."

I threw my hands back in frustration. Damn it, it's worse than I thought. "Well, which way did she head?"

Again, Merida looked uncomfortable. "I really don't think I should say" she began carefully. "We are good friends an all, but Elsa is my friend too. She really doesn't want to see you...I just think you should give it some more time."

I groaned. Give it more time! I can't give it anymore time. I can't just be with Elsa constantly and then stop suddenly. I need her in my life, even if we will only ever be friends.

I stomped away from Merida in frustration and headed back to the first tree. I sat down and began studying my history content. I finally understand why Elsa likes this, studying is a great distraction.

About thirty minutes later a familiar voice spoke near me. "Now why is Jack Frost reading a book before school hours?"

"Nice to see you too Flynn" I said sarcastically.

He ignored my comment. "Now word has it you made a certain girl rather upset. Probably the second prettiest girl on campus."

"Let me guess, the first is Punzie?" I asked in annoyance. "Besides this is none of your concern."

Flynn's facial expression softened. "Listen man, I think you can come back from this."

I looked down at my watch. "Thanks" I mumbled. "I'm going to head to class now."

Flynn let me walk away. I spotted Elsa immediately. She was quietly reading a book at one of the front desk. I approached her slowly.

"Hey" I said softly. Her expression stiffened, but other than that she gave no sign of existence.

"I'm sorry for what I did" I began. "It was stupid, we were just in the moment. I don't know, I thought you leaned in too."

Her facial expression hardened at those words.

"But you didn't" I added quickly. "You just looked so sad...I thought" I trailed off knowing I was saying this all wrong.

Finally, Elsa made direct eye contact. "Well thanks for cheering me up" she growled. She made no effort to hide her annoyance. "But now I'm good so just...just leave me alone."

I sighed before changing seats.

Later that day we happened to meet in the hallway and I decided to try again.

"Hey Els" I called.

She groaned. "Don't call me that" she demanded.

"Right" I whispered. We walked in silence.

"So...did Anna and Kristoff get together?" I asked.

Elsa looked highly annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Ask them yourselves!"

I actually already had. At least the double date went well for them.

"I see someone's getting the cold shoulder" Hans laughed.

If looks could kill, then Hans would have dropped dead on the spot. Elsa was glaring so intensely.

We walked into Defense and Attack class.

"Okay everybody" Mr. North began. "Please choose a partner."

Elsa ran over to Hans at lightning speed. She claimed Hans, and no one dared to question her decision.

"Okay, begin" Mr. North told the class.

I decided to watch Elsa, and Flynn, my partner, let me.

She shot a large beam of ice at him completely freezing him. That seemed to satisfy her, considering the small victorious smile that made its way to her cheeks.

I chuckled slightly, Hans didn't even know what hit him.

"Well that's one way to go about things" Mr. North told Elsa.

The whole class had their eyes on Elsa now.

"You should probably unfreeze him" Mr. North told her.

Even a blind man could see Elsa didn't want to. However, Elsa did as the teacher asked.

I remembered what Hans had said about her seeking the approval usually found in parents, from teachers and those around her. I felt my heart break slightly. I'm sure Elsa's parents were proud of her, who wouldn't be.

Hans was completely dry, which surprised me. When Elsa melted the ice it disintegrated, rather than melting like it does with me.

Hans looked absolutely terrified. Elsa leaned in close to him. I barely made out the words she whispered. "Never try something like that night again" she warned. "I can promise you I won't collapse again. Your only power is with words, and you've already used it."

Hans nodded and walked a great distance from her.

"Good job" I told her.

Her eyes wandered around for an escape before she muttered, "thanks." She left with that word.

We didn't have much communication the rest of the day, so I decided to try talking to Anna. I spotted her as school let out.

"Hey Anna" I started. "Do you have any advice with your sister? I just don't know what to do."

Anna smiled sympathetically. "Elsa really isn't in the mood to see you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping there was more to it.

"Elsa's emotions often control her powers" Anna began explaining. "During the date a heart headband slowly appeared on her head."

She winked at me.

"But when she got back that night" Anna continued. "The headband was made of red snow rather than the typical ice. I don't know what you did, but it upset her. The only advice I can give you is to be honest, and knowing Elsa she will return the favor."

"Thanks" I told her. At least this is something.

I headed to the deserted tree out where Merida was this morning, after grabbing my guitar.


	14. All Time Low'

**Elsa's POV**

I sat in the library reading quietly when Anna entered.

"Hey sis" She called. "I just talked to Jack."

I tried not to show interest in the topic. "What about?'

"You, of course" Anna replied. "So I was thinking…"

"That's dangerous" I teased.

Anna rolled her eyes and continued. "Jack had never made fun of any of the other people here lacking powers."

"What do you mean?" I raised my brow in suspicion.

"Well Jack and Merida are like best friends" Anna explained. "But she doesn't technically have a power. Sure, she is great at archery, but she doesn't have a power."

I considered this. I had never actually witnessed Jack teasing anyone other than me.

"I think you should ask him about it" Anna told me. "I saw him head towards Merida's archery area.

I nodded before reaching into my bag. I pulled out the piece of paper I had been staring at for many days now. I opened it up out of curiosity, feeling a pang of guilt hit my chest. Sorry Jack, I thought.

I gasp at what was in front of me. Or, I guess I gasped at myself.

On the piece of paper was a picture of me inside a heart. Around the heart there were little snowflakes. The picture was labeled with the word 'Elsa'. I felt my heart melt.

This picture made me look beautiful. It was my upper half and I wore a blue sweater. My hair was down in flowing waves, framing my face. It looked better than reality.

I rushed out of the library to find Jack. I was determined to set everything right.

I was surprised to see Jack with a guitar in his hand. I watched behind a nearby tree.

 _I was the knight in shining armour in your movie_  
 _Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste_  
 _Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me_  
 _You're the reason that I just can't concentrate._

 _I (I, I), I've been trying to fix my pride_  
 _But now you've broke it, now you've broke it_  
 _Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide_  
 _But now you know it_

 _That I'm at an all time_  
 _[x4:]_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

 _I was the prototype like 3 stacks on that CD_  
 _An example of the perfect candidate_  
 _Now all your girlfriends say that you don't want to see me_  
 _You're the reason that I just can't concentrate_

 _I (Oh! I, I, I...) I've been trying to fix my pride_  
 _But now you've broke it, now you've broke it_  
 _Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide_  
 _But now you know it_

 _That I'm at an all time_  
 _[x4:]_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

 _I (I, I), I've been trying to fix my pride_  
 _But now you've broke it, now you've broke it_  
 _Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide_  
 _But now you know it_

 _That I'm at an all time_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

 _Lie, l-lie, I try to hide_  
 _But now you know it_

 _That I'm at an all time_  
 _Hey!_

 _[x4:]_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
 _Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"So you can draw and sing?" I teased playfully.

Jack look startled to see me. He reached out and touched my arm, as if to check that I wasn't an allusion.

I held up the drawing, an apologetic smile on my face. "Its really good" I told him. "You really know how to make people look good."

"You do that fine on your own" he commented.

I blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you" I began. "Its stupid, its all been stupid. I feel like I've been on drugs or something, I blow everything out of proportion. It's all messed up and weird, I don't even know Jack." I could feel tears stupidly coming to my eyes.

"That night everything was off" I told him. "They reminded me of things I didn't want to remember, and you were there to witness the whole thing. I don't know, I didn't like it. I had promised my parents on their deathbed to never reveal my powers, I felt so guilty. I'm a terrible daughter to be living so freely after showing everyone my powers."

Jack put an arm around me in comfort. We sat back against the bark of the tree. I laughed in between my tears. "I messed everything up didn't I?" I asked. I probably looked hysterical.

"Nah" Jack replied waving his hand in a motion of pushing something away. "It was my fault...Elsa listen, I haven't been honest with you. The reason I kissed you was simple… I kissed you because I wanted to."

He gave me a small laugh, while he looked down in insecurity.

I laughed with him. "That was the other issue that night" I said. "I wanted to kiss you as well, but I shouldn't want to."

We locked eyes for a second. "I don't get it Jack" I told him desperately. "You're such a nice guy, so artist, and awesome. So why in the world did you torture me for three years?"

He looked at me guilty. "Do you know of another way to get your damn attention?" He asked the wind.

I looked at him in utter confusion. "My attention?"

"Come on Els, you've got to admit you play a really good game of hard to get."

I scoffed at him. "You could have just talked to me."

"Really?" He asked in amusement. "Our first year here we were partnered on an assignment."

I searched my memory for this, but had no luck.

"It was only a two week assignment" Jack explained. "But I loved it! We really talked, and I assumed bonded. You were so funny, and sweet. You tried your hardest, were a little shy maybe, but so incredible. I couldn't help but develop a crush on you. As soon as the project was over you just shut me out, you'd think we had never met. I tried starting a conversation with no success at all. I only ever got one word answers and then you were gone."

"I…" I trailed of unsure. "Jack I was so lost my first year. I was struggling with deciding whether or not to reveal my power."

"I understand" Jack said. "It just sucked. Anyways, I tried again our second year, but I never had any luck until this one day. I went to talk to you and accidentally knocked over the bottle you needed to finish your potion. For once, miraculously I might add, you actually paid attention to me. I thought about letting you use my bottle, but I decided against it. Honestly the best decision I ever made."

"So you decided the best way to get my attention was to annoy me to the point I would go home crying?" I asked.

"I didn't think you cared" Jack admitted softly. "I never meant to really hurt you."

The guilt in his eyes told me he wasn't lying. "Well...I guess it's fine."

"No it isn't" Jack protested. "When you became my tutor, I realized that I didn't want to have your attention if it meant you hated me. It was a hard adjustment to stop tormenting you and I wanted to do it without raising too much suspicion. I don't know, I guess things got jumbled in the process of me trying to create a friendship between us."

I smiled at him. " Things did get messed up" I admitted. "Let's just move passed it."

"Sure thing" Jack replied. "So...what's this story about making clothing?"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "If I tell you can we just call it even with the whole drawing thing?"

"Definitely" Jack said.

"When I was around seven I created a replica of my doll's dress on me. I was so proud I went to go show my mom and was surprised to see her wearing the dress too" I told Jack. "Then my dad came out wearing it as well, and my sister. I was beyond confused now. That was until my mom lead me to the balcony and showed me that the whole town was wearing these dresses. I was humiliated to have done something like that on accident. It was just so traumatic for me watching my parents try to explain this to the town."

I shook my head in embarrassment. "I'm sure you never had this problem."

Jack chuckled slightly. "Stronger powers must equal harder control."

"I'm not any stronger than you" I pointed out. "You were the one who blasted Pitch and Hans."

Jack smiled at me. "I guess."

I scooted closer to Jack, just slightly.

"So now that we've talked this all out..." Jack started. "Would it be alright if I…"

I laughed slightly Jack avoided eye contact with me. "If you" I prompted.

"You know...would you mind if we kissed again?"

"Why thank you for asking" I told him. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Jack leaned in closer, and followed his lead. Our lips touched, and this time I let myself enjoy it. We moved in perfect synchronization. It felt so right, taking away all hurt and confusion from before.

"I love you Els" Jack said.

"I love you too" I replied.

We sat in the sunlight enjoying the others company. Everything just seemed...beautiful. You know, I've always loved a happy ending.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **First off, I'm sorry for sucking at endings. I've never been good at them. Anyways, now that I finished this I am going back to He Might Be Different.**


End file.
